theremainingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Remaining Wiki
Welcome to the The Remaining Wiki The Remaining is a post-apocalyptic book series by author D.J. Molles. The series details the travels of Captain Lee Harden while he attempts to enact the final fail-safe plan of the United States government following a horrific outbreak of a bacterium that leaves it's victims as violent, unreasoning shells of their former selves. Unfortunately, the worst enemy may be human nature itself. What sets this series apart from others in the genre is a new type of "zombie"; the (somewhat) smart zombie. While a major step down from their non-infected capabilities, the infected in Molles books are able to adapt, evolve in a way, to their surroundings. This makes them ever more dangerous. Some develop pack behavior, others linger about in hordes. They learn basic avoidance when facing powerful weaponry and they learn how to hunt together more efficiently. This is a new kind of zombie which to many seem fresh in these days of zombie fever. * For general referencing purposes all references from "The Remaining Series" will be labeled as "(TRS Bk1 Ch1)". "Bk" stands for "Book" with the number being the book of the series and "Ch" stands for "Chapter" with the number corresponding to the chapter. Leave out pages as their will be page differences between hard covers and soft cover issues. * The same will extend to all references from the "Lee Harden Series", which will be labeled "(LHS Bk1 Ch1)". The Genre 'Zombie-Fiction' This series somewhat falls into the post-apocolyptic zombie genre that has become very popular in the last few years. Survival horror has become huge industry through multiple channels with elements of viral outbreaks being seen in games such as Resident Evil, and shows such as The Walking Dead. Fortunately, novels such as World War Z and The Remaining allow for more development of backstory by fleshing out more details allowed by the medium. Timeline The first book for The Remaining Series were copyrighted in 2012. We are basing the years for this timeline in 2011. Locations *North Carolina **Camp Ryder / Ryder Hub **Camp Lejeune **Fort Bragg **Roanoke River **Smithfield ***Johnston Memorial Hospital **Bunker Number 4 - Located southeast of Smithfield **Cross Creek Mall **Sanford **Lillington - Outpost cleared by Lee's Team for the 20 survivors from Dunn and 12 from Fuquay-Varina. (TRS Bk3 Ch1) **Eden **Dunn - Once held a group of 19 survivors lead by a man called Old Man Hughes. (TRS Bk 3 Ch1) **FEMA Camp Sanford **Newton Grove - Independent Community that trades with Camp Ryder. Southeast of Camp Ryder **Broadway - Independent Community that trades with Camp Ryder. West of Camp Ryder. **Bunker Number 2 - Located west of Sanford *Georgia **Camp Butler *The Hole *Alabama **Hurtsboro **Andalusia *Texas **La Casa **Caddo **Elbert **Comanche Peak Nuclear Power Plant Organizations * United States of America * United Eastern States * The Followers * Nuevas Fronteras * Lincolnists * Cornerstone Weapons Pistols Mk 23 Glock 17 M9 Beretta This is the standard issue army pistol that is in service at the time of writing. It fires a 9mm Para in a magazine that holds a variable number of rounds. The standard capacity is 15. Shotguns Rifles M4 The M4 is the standard issue rifle of the US army, 2nd to the M16A4. The M4 is standard issue and is considered to be a shorter version of the M16A2. Much like the M16A2 variant, it only fired in semi auto and three round burst. The M4A1 is the new variant and is issued mostly to S.F. teams, as it could fire full auto. Remington 700 Chambered in many different calibers, and rounds this gun is the bolt action base of many marksman rifles that can be found in police departments to military units world wide. This is one of the few base designs that has more variants than the ar-15. Other People *Military **Captain Lee Harden **Captain Brian Tomlin **Major Abe Darabie **Cadet Jeriah Wilson - Airforce Academy Cadet, Team leader in Lee Hardens Team and member of Camp Ryder. **Eddie Ramirez *Survivors **Sam - Sam is a young boy from Apex, NC Harden rescued from marauders who were harassing him and his father. His father died. **Angela - Harden rescued her and her daughter Abby from the roof of the house where they went to avoid her husband, Tom, who had been affected by the Fury virus. **Abby - Angela's daughter. **Jack Burnsides - The old guy that boarded up his house and Lee, Angela, Abby, and Sam stayed with in the beginning. ** *Camp Ryder **Bus - Original leader of Camp Ryder. **Bill Harper - One of Bus' main guys. **Miller - Early 20s. Helped Lee escape attack at the Timer Creek hotel. Shot by Milo. Deceased **Doc - The Doctor who later betrayed Lee and killed Josh. Killed by Milo. Deceased **Josh - 20 year old kid at Camp Ryder. Shot by Doc. Deceased **Keith Jenkins - The survivor who gave Lee a Ruger LCP. Also taught Sam how to hunt with a .22 rifle **Jerry - Sleazy political type know it all who thinks he can run Camp Ryder better than Bus. Stages a takeover. **Greg **Arnie **Jenny **Caleb **Maria - (Julia's sister), also the cook. **Harmon - Was in a relationship with Marie. **Father Jim - Lee found him and members of his church camped out near bunker #4 when he arrived for supplies for Camp Ryder, on way to Smithfield. *Smithfield **Shumate - Former sheriff deputy **Julia - (Maria's sister) **LaRouche - Ex Army soldier. Lee's right hand. **Jacob Weber - Helped Captain Mitchell until he died. Captain Mitchell made him promise to meet up with Lee to help. **George - Helped Lee and LaRouche, Killed by Milos men in the Hospital Evacuation (TRS Bk2 Ch21), Deceased **Dale - Helped Lee and LaRouche, Killed by Milos men in the Hospital Evacuation (TRS Bk2 Ch21), Deceased **Will - Helped Lee and LaRouche (TRS Bk 2) **Barb *Outpost Lillington - Cleared by Lee and his team for a group of Survivors. Part of the Ryder Hub **Old Man Hughes - Leader of a group of 19 survivors from Dunn that moved to Outpost Lillington with the help of Lee and Camp Ryder. **Professor Tommy White - Survivor from Fuquay-Varina that was moved to Outpost Lillington. (TRS Bk 3 Ch 1) **Natalie - Young Survivor from Fuquay-Varina. *Outpost Benson - Part of the Ryder Hub *The Followers **Clyde **Deacon Chalmers *Milo's Gang (Estimated at 8 men strong) **Milo Harper - Killed by Lee, Deceased. (TRS Bk2 Ch24) **Big G - Killed by Doc, Deceased (TRS Bk2 Ch19) **Trevor Schlitz aka "Slitz" - Mentally Unstable, Deceased (TRS Bk2 Ch18) **Roc - Smooth faced Black man, Deceased. (TRS Bk2 Ch18) **Unknown - Killed by Lee (TRS Bk2 Ch21) **Unknown - Killed by LaRouche (TRS Bk2 Ch21) **Wes - Killed by Lee (TRS Bk2 Ch21) **Unknown - Killed by Lee (TRS Bk2 Ch22) *Broadway Survivors - Group of farmers that have survived and were able to keep farming. They trade their food with Camp Ryder. **Kip Greene - Leader Infected *Early Infected *Later Infected **Hunters **Prego *Hordes *Packs *Non-Violent *FURY Virus Project Hometown *Project Hometown *Coordinators *The Hole (Residence Bunkers) *Supply Bunkers Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Infected Category:Weapons Category:Project Hometown Category:Timeline